VIP
by Shisou Neko
Summary: Dans notre vie on tient à beaucoup de chose qu'on perd souvent en route. (Première essai sur en espérant que vous apprécierez!) /En ré-écriture/
1. Naissance

**Blabla de la fanficeuse :** Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma première fanfiction, vu que je suis une fan de Shingeki No Kyojin et aussi du EreRi, j'ai décidé de la faire et finalement de la posté. Il ne se passera pas encore grand-chose dans cette fanfic, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire et d'être critiquer.

 ***Les personnages appartiennent à** **HAJIME ISAYAMA**

Alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien à lire et que vous n'abandonnerez pas après 3 lignes ^_^

 **Partie 1 :** Naissance

Ville de Shingashina.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?, demandait une femme l'air inquiète

-Oui je le crains, répondait un homme à lunette, Je ne peux pas laisser des malades agoniser et avec tous ces blessés les hôpitaux sont pour la plus parts bouchés. Je voudrais vite en finir pour que tu sois au plus au calme lorsque tu auras besoin d'y aller

-Ah…, soufflait la femme

-Il faut que j'y aille. Prend bien soin de lui jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Appel s'il y a un problème. Je reviendrais vite je te le promets, disait-il avec un grand sourire

-Je compte sur toi alors Grisha, se résignait la femme avec un sourire triste »

C'était ainsi que l'homme partait en jetant quelques coup d'œil en arrière. La femme regardait l'ombre de son mari partir de plus en plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le voyait plus. Puis elle rentrait dans sa maison fermant la porte derrière elle.

La maison des Jeäger n'était pas trop grande ni trop petite, c'était le minimum. En tout cas c'était vivable c'est le point le plus essentiel. La femme se laissait tomber sur l'une des nombreuses chaises qui entouraient la table à manger. Une fois assise elle soupirait longuement de fatigue et d'exaspération.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que la guerre éclate cette année ? Précisément cette année ? Et pourquoi est-ce que son mari était médecin ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas le centre d'attention de Grisha ?! Ca l'énerver au plus haut point de devoir être mise à l'écart, puis en plus elle était enceinte ! Enceinte quoi ! On devait plus prendre soin de nos futures générations plutôt qu'à ces crétins qui se jettent sur le champ de bataille pour venir ensuite remplir les hôpitaux !

Oui mais si on n'avait pas ces gars, qui se suicideraient pour la nation ? Personne, donc pas de volontaire suicidaire, égale, pas de soldats. Pas de soldats, égale, défaite assurer. Et si on ne gagnait pas la guerre, où iraient-ils ? Nos futures générations ? Ils devront faire la guerre sans doute.

La femme riait toute seule à ses pensées. Elle venait de se convaincre que Grisha avait une bonne raison de la quitter pour aller faire son boulot, « _ouais c'est ça ! Son boulot très important_ » boudait-elle dans sa tête. Puis la voilà en train de rire toute seule comme une idiote.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de drôle madame Jeäger ?, demandait une certaine personne qui venait d'esquiver un coup de poing de la femme soit disant enceinte au passage

-Hmph ?!, s'étonnait-elle de surprise, Livaï je t'avais pas vu, soupirait-elle de soulagement, Heureusement que tu sais esquiver sinon on aurait dû aller faire la queue à l'hôpital, marmonnait-elle avec un rire nerveux

-De quoi ?, demandait le jeune garçon, Je n'ai pas bien entendu la dernière partie vous pouvez répéter ?

-Non laisse tomber c'est pas très important !, disait la femme en faisant des gestes de salut avec ses mains

-Bon… vous voulez de l'eau ?

-Oui s'il te plaît ! »

Le jeune garçon posait le verre remplie d'eau sur la table. La femme le prenait et buvait tout rapidement évitant de justesse de s'étouffer. Puis elle posait le verre sur la table sans aucune délicatesse.

« -Monsieur Jeäger est parti quand même ?, questionnait Livaï

-Ouais. Il n'avait pas le choix selon moi, répondait la femme l'air pensive, Et puis je suis sûre qu'Eren va attendre son père avant de sortir, disait la femme semblant plaisanter, En faite Livaï tu as quel âge ?

-J'ai onze ans. Pourquoi ?

-Ah ! Pour rien ! Juste pour savoir ! »

Elle disait cela mais en faite un -ding- lui était monté à l'esprit et la question prenait la plus grande place dans son cerveau. « _Grisha n'est pas là… Et si je me retrouvais à perdre les os maintenant ?..._ » Il fallait dire que ce genre de pensée était tout à fait censé, après tout, Livaï n'était encore qu'un gosse de 11ans ! Il ne pourra pas jouer le médecin ! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire si ça arrive ?!

La panique commençait à la prendre mais elle essayait de se calmer se disant que ça ne se pouvait pas et qu'Eren ne serait pas si stupide de sortir maintenant !

Plusieurs heures étaient passées. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus sentir et elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus. A chaque fois elles augmentaient de rapidité et la douleur se ponctuait encore plus. Et c'était là que l'évidence la frappait en plein figure.

Elle était dans la chambre mais avait décidé d'aller appeler Livaï pour qu'il appelle à son tour un taxi. De toute façon les femmes enceintes doivent passés le plus rapidement possible aux urgences non ? Désolé les blessés mais les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Mais elle n'arrivait même pas au pied de la porte qu'elle tombait sur le sol et se mettait à hurler de douleur. Livaï se précipitait à sa rencontre suite à ce cri.

« -Madame Jeäger !, criait-il de surprise en l'aidant à se rapprocher

-Li… Aïe… Livaï… Je crois que je vais accoucher…, bégayait-elle sous la douleur, Il faut… qu'on aille à… l'hôpital !...

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis plutôt ?, demandait-il l'air calme

-Je le… savais pas encore !, se défendait la femme et Livaï lâchait un soupir

-Non

-Quoi ?…

-J'ai dis non. C'est trop tard, disait-il, On n'a plus le choix vous devez accoucher ici »

Sa voix était direct et sans appel. Carla n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la fermer et de ce laisser faire. De toute façon elle avait déjà trop mal pour se plaindre.

Le jeune homme aidait la femme à s'installer sur le lit. Il lui disait de se calmer le plus possible et d'essayer d'avoir une respiration régulière. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La femme doutait toujours et était très surprise du calme de Livaï. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle serait déjà évanouit à l'heure qu'il est.

Ce dernier remontait les manches de sa chemise blanche. Il fermait les yeux peut être pour prendre concentration. « _C'est pas vrai, pourquoi ce gamin n'attend pas son père pour le faire sortir ? J'veux pas faire accoucher cette femme moi ! Mais visiblement j'ai pas le choix…_ » pensait le jeune garçon de 11ans. Il partait prendre une paire de ciseau, un long linge blanc et avait fait couler de l'eau chaude dans la salle de bain.

« -Dis-moi Livaï…, essayait d'articuler la femme allongée, Tu es sûre que tu…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, disait-il en plongeant ses yeux gris orages dans celle de la femme, Monsieur Jeäger m'a déjà expliqué et m'a préparé si ça venait à arriver »

Carla avait tout à coup senti une poussée de colère lui monter. Ce lâche Grisha avait prévu que Livaï le ferait à sa place ?! Quel dégonfler ! Elle était sûre de lui faire une grosse scène quand il rentrera.

Livaï soupirait une dernière fois puis remontait doucement le bout de la robe de Carla pour commencer sa part du travail.

« _… C'est pas vrai…_ »

Et voici la fin de la première partie, alors qu'en dites vous ? Dois-je continuer ou abandonner cette fanfiction ? Sur ce, Sayonnara et Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !


	2. Enfance

**Blabla de la fanficeuse :** Ohayô gozaimasu ! Vous allez bien ? Attendez une minute, j'ai eu des reviews ? Ouais ! Mes premiers reviews ! Arigato ! Je vais essayer de faire le mieux que je peux !

 **PS :** Cette partie est divisée en deux

 **Les personnages appartiennent à HAJIME ISAYAMA**

En espérant que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^

 **Partie 2-A:** Enfance

Des cris. Du sang. De la sueur.

L'agonie et La joie. L'inquiétude et Le soulagement. La fatigue et L'impatience.

C'était effrayant de devoir écouter les cris de quelqu'un agoniser sachant que l'âme pouvait le quitter à tout moment. Mais dans un autre sens. C'était rassurant d'entendre des cris émaner d'un nouveau né preuve qu'il était bien vie. D'ailleurs ce gamin criait très fort à en casser les tympans.

Tous ces sentiments ambivalents pourraient faire lâcher le cœur d'une personne. Livaï avait tenu sa part du contrat. Il attendait maintenant que monsieur Jeäger tienne la sienne et lui apprendrait les bases de la médecine. Certes il ne voulait pas devenir médecin mais ce serait plus pratique de savoir se soigner soi-même non ?

Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait que 11ans, il était déjà très mature. Il vivait chez les Jeäger parce que plus personne ne pouvait s'occuper de lui. Le passé de Livaï était assez difficile et il ne voulait guère se le remémorer. Un enfant normal ne se souvenait pas encore de ce qu'il avait vécu avant au moins ses dix ans, mais lui il était différent. C'était trop douloureux pour être oublier aussi facilement. Et maintenant une autre vision d'horreur c'était ajouté à sa liste. Celle-ci n'était pas douloureux mais simplement dégelasse si je me permets de le dire.

Il tendait donc à Carla le nouveau né déjà tout propre. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et le regardait. Ses yeux brillaient. Comme quoi on pouvait passer un moment très désagréable mais qu'au final on pouvait tout oublier seulement par le fait d'avoir vu une personne. Il fallait dire que Livaï enviait beaucoup ce gosse qui était endormi dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, lui n'avait pu en profiter durant toute son enfance.

Le nouveau né venait plonger ses petites mirettes dans celle de sa mère qui avait des yeux presque semblable aux sien. En la voyant le petit se mettait à sourire. La mère en avait le souffle coupé un instant puis se mettait à dire d'une voix très chaleureuse.

« Bienvenue chez toi… Eren ! »

Des larmes de joie. Le sourire aux lèvres. Mais malgré tout une sensation de manque.

Où pouvait bien être Grisha ? Est-ce que la nation était plus importante qu'eux ? Que son propre fils ? Un air triste faisait peu à peu son apparition sur le visage de la nouvelle mère. Alors que le petit gars gigotait dans tout les sens.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Il reviendra bientôt, disait Livaï la voix rassurante

-… J'espère que tu as raison, disait-elle préoccupé

\- En faite madame Jeäger je crois qu'il a un peu faim, faisait-il remarquer à la mère

-Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, s'exclamait-elle avant de donner le sein à Eren. Ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour autant et se mettait à boire ce lait maternelle, Je sens que ce petit va vraiment me vider, plaisantait-elle »

La naissance est le miracle de la vie. Celui qui avait di cela n'était sûrement pas une femme ! C'est clair que c'était incroyable de savoir qu'un petit être avait vécu en soi mais il avait oublié un point important. La douleur ! Comme quoi, les femmes sont résolues à se faire mal toute leur vie. Enfin bref, il y avait la naissance mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Il restait encore à l'éduquer ce miracle. Et le chemin serait très long.

Les années coulaient vite. Eren avait prononcé son premier mot qui se trouvait être « Livaï ». Sûrement parce que Carla l'appelait sans cesse à l'aide quand elle n'en pouvait plus. Les étapes passaient rapidement. D'abord il avait su ramper. Puis s'assoir. Et pour finir à se lever. Il avait malheureusement aussi dû se séparer de ce lait maternel. Et ses dents poussaient aussi.

Eren remplissait beaucoup les journées de sa mère avec ses crises, ses rires, ses changements de couches et ses petits caprices. Mais il y avait toujours ce vide. Ce manque qu'avait laissé Grisha. Elle se faisait beaucoup sentir en tout cas. Tout se passait étrangement vite. Eren avait maintenant 4ans et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Quant à Livaï, il avait à présent 15ans et était en dernière année au collège. Il arrivait dans la maison des Jeäger exténué et fatigué par la journée qu'il avait passé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'assoir qu'on se jetait sur lui. Cette petite voix qui commençait sérieusement à lui casser les oreilles.

« -Livaï-nii-san! Tu peux me porter sur tes épaules ?!, disait le petit Eren en s'accrochant à son cou

-Non gamin je suis fatigu…

-S'il te plaît !, interrompait Eren les yeux suppliants

-Tsk. C'est pas vrai, soupirait-il, Seulement pendant 5minutes ok ? J'ai des devoirs à faire, finissait-il »

Livaï soupirait longuement mais cédait au petit caprice de son soit disant petit frère. Il s'accroupit et Eren s'installait sur ses épaules, un air victorieux sur le visage. Alors 5minutes, non plutôt 30minutes de tour autour de la maison. Le pauvre Livaï allait presque craquer. Heureusement qu'il tenait à ce petit gars. Et malheureusement pour lui il n'arrêtait ses réclamations de « encore un autre ! » que lorsque Carla les appelait pour manger. Livaï arrivait dans la salle à manger avec un Eren sur ses épaules décoiffant les cheveux de son porteur. Un sourire amusé se dessinait sur le visage de cette dernière en les voyant arriver. Ils prenaient places sur les chaises. Livaï réajustait ses cheveux et le col de sa chemise au passage.

« -Itadakimasu !, disaient-ils avant de commencer à manger

-Je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous entendez bien, disait-elle après quelques minutes de silence et Livaï se contentait de lui sourire mais sans lui donner de réponse

-Ouais ! Je l'aime beaucoup Livaï-nii-san !, disait Eren à haute voix

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?, demandait la mère amusée

-Parce que quand je suis avec lui je me sens super grand !, répondait-il

-Tu dis seulement ça parce qu'il te permet de faire des tours sur ses épaules !

-Nan c'est même po vrai !, disait-il en faisant la moue et ce qui avait valu un éclat de rire de sa mère puis il suivait aussi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Livaï se contentait de les regarder quand Eren reprenait après leur rire, Dis maman il est où papa ?, demandait-il

-Ahem… il euh…, bégayait-elle hésitante

-Il travaille encore mais il sera bientôt de retour, intervenait Livaï

-Ah bon ! C'est vrai que le travail de papa est très important ! Je veux être aussi intelligent que lui !, Carla eut un sourire nerveux ce qui n'échappait pas à Livaï on dirait que l'absence de monsieur Jeäger se faisait lourd à ses épaules. De plus le gamin commençait à poser des questions qui n'arrangeaient rien

\- Alors si c'est ça tu es vraiment égoïste gamin, disait Livaï essayant de détourner la conversation

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!, répliquait ce dernier

-Tu veux devenir intelligent pourtant tu ne me laisses pas réviser quel esprit tordue

-Hmph ?! C'est quoi cette histoire Eren, demandait la mère interpellé

-Ok pas de blème ! Si tu veux je vais t'aider ! Je suis sûre que ce sera plu facile avec mon aide ! Neh ? Livaï-nii-san ! »

Carla lançait un merci silencieux à Livaï qui hochait la tête en sentant ce regard. Il fallait dire que ce gamin était vraiment un petit frimeur, comme si tout était aussi facile. Ils dînaient tranquillement, enfin tranquillement animé par les vives discussions entre Eren et sa mère comme d'hab quoi.

Livaï sentait son phone vibré dans la poche de son jean. Il s'excusait avant de sortir de table et recevait l'appel.

« -Allô ? -Salut Livaï-, il sursautait en reconnaissant la voix l'air surpris mais reprenait vite sa voix habituelle, Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Discussion entre Livaï et son interlocuteur. Puis il qu'il revenait à la table.

« - Allez maman tout les enfants ont en un !, suppliait Eren

-Non c'est non Eren !, disait-elle puis se tournait vers Livaï qui venait de revenir, Alors ? Qui était-ce ?

\- Rien d'important, soufflait-il, Madame Jeäger je crains que je doive retourner voir des connaissances, ajoutait-il l'air troublé

-Ah… oui bien sûre fait comme tu le sens, disait-elle sachant très bien ce que ça voulait dire »

Sur le coup Eren ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais il se disait qu'il pourrait demander à son grand frère plus tard. Le dîner se finissait donc, Livaï avait quitté la table plutôt n'oubliant pas la politesse et s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour bosser. Certes, il savait que prochainement il n'en aurait plus trop besoin mais c'est pas mal un peu de savoir non plus.

Il était concentré et le calme régnait enfin ça c'était avant qu'Eren ne frappait à la porte. Livaï soupirait avant de permettre au plus jeune d'entrée. Ce dernier ne perdait pas un instant de plus. Il entrait, refermait la porte derrière lui et s'assoyait près de Livaï. Il regardait avec fascination les cahiers, les crayons, la gommes, les feuilles qui trainaient sur la table. Lui qui savait à peine écrire, ça c'était trop la classe.

Il ne posait aucune question pour le moment sachant que ça dérangerait son grand frère qu'autre. Il restait miraculeusement silencieux mais avait prit le phone de Livaï pour jouer à des jeux. Il s'endormait donc rapidement. Le grand frère le remarquait et un sourire attendri qui n'était pas à ses habitudes faisaient son apparition sur son visage.

Quand il avait fini ses devoirs. Il rangeait tous ce désordre dans le plus grand ordre étant maniaque comme il l'était. Il avait seulement prit une feuille, une gomme et un crayon. Pas besoin de plus de détail pour comprendre non ?

Eren se réveillait doucement puis remarquait que la table n'était plus aussi remplie. Il marchait donc sur la pointe des pieds vers son grand frère et s'arrêtait juste à ses côtés. Il avait pu voir ce qu'il faisait. Il restait silencieux mais Livaï sentait son souffle se rapprocher sur son cou.

D'un geste rapide, il approchait le crayon bien taillé et le pontait à quelques millimètres du cou d'Eren. Ce dernier n'avait absolument rien vu venir et se figeait totalement de tout geste.

« -Si ça avait été un couteau et si j'étais un ennemi tu serais déjà mort maintenant, disait-il calme

-Ahem… oui c'est vrai…, disait Eren le sourire nerveux et une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe »

Un petit sourire s'étirait sur le visage de Livaï. Ce qui faisait rougir de honte Eren, et dire qu'il voulait être agent secret aussi. Livaï permettait à Eren de s'assoir à ses côtés. Le petit gars contemplait le dessin pas encore fini mais qui était déjà très beau à ses yeux. C'était encore une silhouette sans visage mais ce qui interpellait le plus Eren s'était le fait que sur la veste de cette silhouette il y avait une paire d'ailes.

 _Les ailes de la liberté…_

Ses yeux brillaient et Livaï se sentait un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais permis à personne de voir ses dessins. Et maintenant ce gamin le regardait sans qu'il ne puisse l'envoyer valser. Mais le regard d'Eren semblait redevenir sérieux, chose rare en tout cas, et se tournait vers Livaï. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres. Il voulait tellement la poser mais il avait beau ouvrir la bouche aucun son n'en sortait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le pouvait pas ? Avait-il peur de quelque chose ? Où alors c'était seulement à cause de la tête qu'avait tiré Livaï au moment où il avait retourné à table ? Livaï prenait donc la parole sentant que le gamin ne lui demanderait rien pour l'instant. Et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

« -Tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir non ?

-Ouais, répondait-il, Je ne suis pas sadique Livaï-nii-san !

-Alors s'il te plaît tu pourrais me rendre service ?

-Hm ?

-Quand je partirai…, soufflait-il comme un murmure, Je voudrais que tu ne poses pas de question sur ton père à ta mère… Ni de la moindre chose en rapport avec lui, continuait-il de sa voix habituelle

-Pourquoi ?, demandait Eren n'ayant pas entendu la première partie de la phrase

-Parce que ça la fait souffrir. Monsieur Jeäger. Ton père est encore en ce moment à son travail et ça fait affreusement souffrir ta mère. Il lui manque beaucoup. Tu es sa seule échappatoire à ce manque alors ne t'avise pas de lui rappeler que son mari risque sa vie. Je sais que tu as envi de voir ton père je te comprends mais ta mère ne peut rien y faire… malheureusement pour elle.

-Euh…, Gros bug avant qu'Eren ne reprenne, Donc… l'absence de papa fait souffrir maman et je ne dois pas rappeler à maman cette douloureuse sensation ?

-Oui on peut simplifier comme cela. Finalement t'es plutôt intelligent Eren. Alors tu pourrais me rendre ce service ?, demandait Livaï

-Ok ! Fais-moi confiance !, s'exclamait Eren, En faite Livaï-nii-san ? Je pourrais avoir ton dessin quand tu l'auras fini ?, demandait-il avec un grand sourire

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime bien l'idée des ailes. C'est comme un soldat qui ne se bat que pour sa liberté ! De vouloir voler dans le ciel comme des oiseaux qu'on avait sorti d'une cage ! »

Une sensation étrange montait en Livaï. Comment faisait ce gamin pour comprendre tous aussi facilement. Sa capacité d'adaptation était très rapide. C'est une bonne qualité. D'ailleurs cette fois là il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur le sein de sa mère sans grande difficulté. On dirait qu'il faisait tout cela inconsciemment et naturellement. Pourvu que ça ne changerait pas durant sa vie. Enfin il avait aussi des situations où il avait plus de fil à retorde.

« -Bon… très bien. Je te donnerais le dessin si toi tu tiens notre marché, disait Livaï

-Ouais ! T'as intérêt à bien la finir Livaï-nii-san ! »

Ils scellaient leur accord avec leurs petits doigts. Celui qui trahira devra avaler mille aiguilles.

« -Il serait temps que je dorme un peu si non je risque de ne pas être concentré en cour

-Je peux dormir avec toi Livaï-nii-san ?!, demandait-il le grand frère allait refusait mais Eren ajoutait, Si je sors dans le couloir je risque de réveiller maman tu sais, disait-il avec un sourire malin

-Tch. Très bien mais je ne peux de « j'ai envi de faire pipi mais j'ai peur du monstre du couloir » pigé ?

-Oui, répondait-il et Livaï hochait la tête. Le petit se jetait sur le lit, Je ferais dans le lit alors !

-Espèce de sal… »

Et c'était ainsi qu'ils s'allongeaient sur le lit et seul le fait que c'était assez serrer dérangeait un peu.

Dans son sommeil, Eren rêvait. Il était dans une rue appelant un taxi, bagage à la main. Il avait son aspect d'ado de 15ans. Le visage aussi tourmenté que celui de son grand frère le soir même. D'ailleurs dans son rêve celui-ci le regardait partir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit la bouche entrouverte. Il avait le regard triste.

De son côté, les pensées de Livaï se tournaient surtout vers l'appel qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Contrairement à Eren, lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il passait sa nuit réfléchir Il allait donc devoir abandonné cette petite monotonie qui c'était installé dans sa petite vie. Abandonner Carla-sama, Abandonner le gamin

Et c'est ainsi que se termine ma deuxième partie A ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, je trouve qu'elle est assez -trop- longue et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé ! Bon alors **qu'est** **ce que vous en pensez ?** Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !


	3. Séparation et Malchance

**Blabla de la fanficeuse :** Hello everybody ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu les chapitres précédents ! Je contente de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs/lectrices, ça me motive beaucoup ! J'vais essayer de ne pas décevoir !

 ***Les personnages appartiennent à HAJIME ISAYAMA**

Je me suis un peu inspirée de la malchance que j'ai eu ces derniers temps rien de très grave juste quelques blessures que j'espère ne laissera pas de marque. J'espère aussi que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture ! ^_^

 **Partie 2-B :** Séparation et Malchances

Que le temps passait vite. Eren avait maintenant 5ans et il avait commencé l'école primaire. Il n'était pas un surdoué certes mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Sur le plan social c'était aussi pareil. Sauf que la plupart du temps, il revenait à la maison avec des bleues. Quand on lui demandait la raison du pourquoi de ses bagarres il se contentait de se défendre et de dire que c'était un certain « tête de cheval » qui l'avait provoqué. Il n'avait pas encore retenu le nom de ce type alors que son surnom était bien ancré désormais. Il s'était fait deux meilleurs amis aussi. Une brunette aux yeux corbeaux nommé Mikasa, qui est très forte en activité physique, et un blondinet aux yeux bleus azur nommé Armin, qui est un intello sans trop grande force. Ils rentraient tous les jours ensemble malgré le fait que leurs domiciles étaient éloignés les uns des autres. Aujourd'hui, Eren rentrait seul. De leur temps la sécurité était encore sûre si je puisse dire.

« - Tadaima !

-Eren, disait-elle en se tournant, Alors comment c'était l'école ?

-Bien ! Tu vois je n'ai aucun bleu tête de cheval était absent aujourd'hui ! Livaï-nii-san est arrivé ?

-Euh… enfin… tu sais Eren…

-Ok je vais aller le voir alors !, interrompait-il en se précipitant vers le couloir

-Hey ! Mais où tu vas ?!

\- A ton avis m'man ?! Je vais voir Livaï-nii-san !

-Non Eren attend ! »

Malgré les appels de sa mère, qu'il n'entendait qu'à moitié, Eren arrivait presque devant la porte de la chambre de Livaï.

D'habitude quand ce dernier rentrait tôt il s'installait dans le salon pour bouquiner ou faire des devoirs. S'il n'était pas là c'était qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Mais ce coup-ci Eren sentait quelque chose l'interpeller. Allant instinctivement dans la chambre de son ainé.

Au début, ce qu'il voyait l'étonnait beaucoup. Bizarrement la chambre n'était pas fermée à clef. Livaï faisait parti de la famille et Carla n'y voyait aucune objection sachant qu'il avait le droit d'avoir ses secrets. Il la poussait avec hésitation et découvrait la chambre. Elle était exactement comme la veille mais il manquait plusieurs éléments essentiels. Pourquoi il n'y avait plus de papiers sur le bureau ? Pourquoi celui-ci avait tous ces tiroirs ouverts ? Pourquoi l'armoire était-elle vide ? Pourquoi Livaï n'était pas là ?

Puis il se sentait bête un petit moment. Livaï n'était sûrement pas encore arrivé alors il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! Il essayait de se le convaincre. Ce n'était pas grave non ? C'est juste qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé…

Mais après, une autre raison arrivait dans sa tête. Non impossible… Il restait là immobile sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement quand Carla s'approchait de lui. « Eren ? » soufflait-elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils mais elle n'obtenait aucune réponse « Eren… Livaï est… il a dû partir » En entendant cela Eren lançait un regard surpris et choqué. « Je voulais l'accompagner mais il a dit qu'il préférait y aller seul… Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le suivre… A mon avis, il doit encore être en train d'attendre un taxi » ajoutait-elle. Alors c'était ça, ses doutes s'avéraient être vrais.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Eren accourait dehors et sortait de la maison ne suivant plus que son instinct. Il tournait sur la droite du trottoir et continuait tout droit sans se retourner. Il regardait partout comme un drogué à la recherche de cocaïne.

Quand tout à coup il s'arrêtait en reconnaissant cette silhouette… c'était exactement comme dans son rêve sauf que les personnes étaient inversées… Livaï était là attendant un taxi avec son sac à dos avec cet air tourmenté. Eren l'observait de loin, impuissant. Bouche entrouverte et le regard triste.

A la seule différence du rêve c'était que Livaï c'était tourné vers lui. Leur regard se croisaient et s'observaient. Livaï avait repris son visage de d'habitude mais ses yeux s'agrandissaient un peu en reconnaissant le gamin. Eren sentait son cœur cogner fortement contre sa poitrine, ça lui faisait mal. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Le taxi s'approchait. Livaï décrochait un moment leur contact pour parler avec le chauffeur. Puis il hochait la tête et ouvrait la portière.

Il se tournait une dernière fois vers Eren qui retenait un sanglot. Il était un enfant après tout, c'était comme si on l'abandonnait tout seul. Livaï se tournait une dernière fois vers Eren mais son regard se faisait fuyant. Puis il rentrait rapidement dans le véhicule et ne se retournait plus…

Eren serrait les dents. Pourquoi est-ce que son grand frère partait ? Est-ce qu'il avait été un mauvais petit frère ? Etait-ce une vengeance de Livaï ? Est-ce que son grand frère le détestait autant que ça ?! Il allait tomber sur les genoux mais il se tournant en entendant la voix de sa mère haletant l'appeler.

C'est vrai, il allait l'oublier… Il avait promis à Livaï, il y avait un an, de ne plus faire souffrir sa mère… Elle s'approchait ralentissant un peu le pas soulagée de savoir qu'elle avait retrouvé son fils disparu d'il y a quelques minutes. Eren se mettait à la serrer à la taille, le niveau le plus haut qu'il pouvait atteindre à cinq ans, et sa mère lui caressait les cheveux…

« Rentrons Eren… »

Ca faisait maintenant cinq ans… Cinq ans que Livaï était parti...

Eren avait 10ans. Il avait plutôt bien grandi. Il avait eu un peu du mal avec le départ de son grand frère. Heureusement qu'Armin et Mikasa étaient là pour le retenir de sombrer dans la dépression. De plus, il ne voulait pas que sa mère l'ai mit au monde pour rien. Il avait donc reprit sa vie qui ne faisait que commencer. Même si changer de ses habitudes étaient toujours compliquées.

Il voulait oublier. Oublier cette personne qui avait été si cher à son cœur. Sa mère évitait de parler de Livaï à son fils et inversement Eren ne demandait rien concernant son père à sa mère. Tout deux s'aidaient mutuellement en faisant cela, essayant de tenir le plus possible.

Eren s'était inscrit dans un club de sport croyant que ça le renforcerait et l'aiderait. Mais on dirait que le sort s'acharnait sur lui…

D'abord, n'étant pas douer il n'avait pas encore le bon maîtrise du ballon. Du coup lors d'un entrainement, il s'était tordu l'index suivi de son annulaire à l'entrainement suivant. Puis, blessure à l'épaule deux jours plus tard. Il s'était pris un clou sur son épaule alors qu'il rangeait le ballon dans le vieux local du club il fallait dire que le lieu n'était pas très sécuriser il y avait de longs bouts de planche arrachés qui y trainaient avec des clous qui restaient encore bien enfoncer dans celles-ci. Enfin, blessure au visage. Le club avait organisé un match amical, Eren était surexcité de pouvoir participer à un vrai match. Mais il avait dû sortir dés les premières minutes parce qu'il s'était pris un coup de coude au coin de l'œil.

Bilan de ces derniers jours. Blessures aux doigts, blessure à l'épaule, blessure au visage. De plus il n'avait pas pu jouer le match qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et puis son club avait perdu. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait maintenant ? Pourtant tout c'était plutôt bien passer à six ans. Il détestait ce petit corps fragile qu'il avait.

Le match se finissait par une défaite. Après avoir écouté les plaintes de l'entraineur. Eren rentrait chez lui avec Mikasa et Armin, il trainait assez le pas. L'ambiance était assez pesante.

« - Hum… Tu sais ta présence avait plutôt bien servi sur le terrain, essayait de consoler Armin

-Ne dit pas de bêtise il n'a absolument rien fait, disait Mikasa »

« _Mikasa tu m'aides pas là !_ » pensait Armin en riant nerveusement. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille était contre l'idée d'Eren. Elle l'avait proposé de rejoindre un club avec elle. Mais ce dernier avait refusé la proposition sachant pertinemment ce qui se passerait. Ils auraient rentré ensemble mais Mikasa serait la plus remarqué puisqu'elle serait plus douer que lui forcément. Il sera complètement oublier alors qu'elle, elle recevra des compliments et l'admiration des autres. Hors de question que ça se passe en dehors de la tête d'Eren. Bien sûre il s'était retenu de dire cela à son amie. Eren anticipait cette phrase que Mikasa lui sortait souvent, ça t'apprendra de ne pas m'avoir écouté.

« - Alors Eren c'est cool le basket non ? Si tu aurais dû rejoindre le club de kendo avec moi et tu ne serais sûrement pas fait cela, ajoutait-elle l'air blasé

-Ouais ouais sûrement, disait Eren masquant son irritation avec un sourire forcé, Pourquoi ne pas parler d'autre chose ? Alors Armin qu'est ce que tu penses de… »

Eren jouait la comédie, il se sentait vraiment bête. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suivi Mikasa ? Il maudissait cet égo énorme qu'il avait. D'origine son amie d'enfance n'était pas comme ça, elle voulait juste montrer à quel point elle pouvait être déranger par le fait qu'Eren soit blessé. Il arrivait devant chez Eren. Ce dernier saluait ses amis de son sourire forcé et rentrait dans sa maison. Cette maison où il pourrait se lâcher. Où il pouvait pleurer. Toutes ces pensées négatives ne l'aidaient pas à oublier. Loin de là…

Carla l'accueillait avec ce sourire qui donnait un peu de force à Eren. Il avait encore sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas la faire souffrir. Il devait la rendre heureuse et fier de lui.

 _Quelque part au loin…_

Des chevaux. Des armes. Des ennemies. Des compagnons. Des objectifs.

Des blessés partout. Des morts par centaines.

Le désespoir. La peur. Le regret.

« _Isabel… Furlan…_ »

 _Shingashina le soir en plein dîner_

« Une autre défaite lors de la bataille pour la liberté, déclarait la radio, Encore des morts et de l'argent dépensé pourtant aucune évolution nous allons poser ces quelques questions au commandant de l'opération Erwin Smith qui est à côté de moi en ce moment. Bonjour commandant pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi cette guère dure depuis trop longtemps ? Et pourquoi vous n'abandonnez pas ?

-Voyez vous monsieur Fareh nos soldats ont déjà offert leur cœur pour cette liberté et sont près à lutter jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…, répondait le dit Erwin avec une voix sérieuse »

Carla soupirait elle était fatigué t'entendre ce genre de chose. Le genre de chose que dirait Grisha. Eren ne manquait pas cette expression de sa mère.

« - Dis maman, se risquait-il de commencer, Tu as une connaissance qui est parti faire la guerre ?

-En faite Eren ton père, oups mauvaise idée, Ton père… est médecin. Il s'était porté courageusement volontaire pour soigner les soldats blessés, disait-elle avec un sourire triste, Tu sais Eren… A mon avis s'il a fait cela ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir… C'est peut être parce qu'il voulait que tu aie une meilleure vie en commençant par améliorer ce monde, ajoutait-elle avec la peur qu'Eren haïsse son père pour sa longue absence

-Oui je sais, répondait Eren avec un vrai sourire sincère, Je sais aussi que quand il sera revenu je vous préparerait un bon petit plat !, blaguait-il

-Hein ?! Parce que tu sera déjà cuisiner ?, taquinait la mère

-Ouais bien sûre tu crois quoi ? Je vous ferais des ramens aux tomates !

-Aux tomates ? Je crois que ça se fait pas trop avec des tomates, disait-elle

-Et alors ? Ce sera une nouvelle recette façon Eren Jeäger ! »

Eclats de rires. Enfin elles étaient revenues… Carla ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait si Grisha était parti et l'avait laissé seul. Elle aurait sûrement essayé de ce suicidé. Mais heureusement qu'Eren, sa source de bonheur, était arrivé dans sa vie. Même si le faire sortir n'était pas tâche facile !

Une autre journée commençait. Un nouveau défi pour chacun. Eren allait au collège après avoir saluer sa mère et commençait sa routine quotidienne. C'est-à-dire : quelques petits hésitations quand le prof lui posait une question, bagarre avec Jean la tête de cheval, devoirs, leçons, explications et écritures. Eren se demandait comment il allait faire rentrée tous cela dans sa petite tête.

Il allait rentrer chez lui accompagner de Mikasa et Armin qui l'attendait impatiemment. Il était très en retard en effet. Ils sortaient de l'établissement mais des cris les interpellaient. « -Eren ! Eren ! Attend ! » S'était miss patate alias Sasha et Connie. Ils les rejoignaient essoufflés.

« - Quoi ?, demandait Eren assez agacé d'être retenu à l'école

-Le directeur… veut… te voir, disait Connie, Maintenant… Tout de suite, continuait Sasha »

Eren ne soulevait pas et suivait ses deux amis suivis de près par ses deux meilleurs amis. On aurait cru qu'ils l'escortaient. Il toquait à la porte et entrait après avoir obtenu la permission.

« -Vous vouliez me voir monsieur le directeur ?, demandait Eren

-En effet, disait-il l'air contrarié, Eren c'est au sujet de ta mère…

-Hm ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Vous voulez la voir ? Hey j'ai rien fait !

-Non ce n'est pas cela… En faite Eren… Elle a eu un accident et elle est porte sur le coup… »

Ces derniers mots lui frappait au visage tel une grosse claque. Ca lui faisait même plus mal qu'une simple claque. Le mot « mort » résonnait encore dans sa tête… Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire désormais ?

Voilà comment se termine ce chapitre ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon c'est pas très joyeux tout ça mais ça va pas toujours être le cas. J'espère que vous avez aimé au moins. Du coup **vos impressions ? :** )


	4. Complication

**Blabla de la fanficeuse :** Yosha me revoilà ! Je décide de refaire ce chapitre, je n'aime pas vraiment l'ancienne version donc voici une autre que je vous propose !

 **P.S :** J'ai commencé à changer légèrement le contexte à partir de ce chapitre. J'avoue que j'ai perdu mon idée de départ avec cette fanfic. Donc ce serait assez différent des autres selon moi, dites-vous que les parties précédentes étaient une longue mise en scène.

 ***Les personnages appartiennent à HAJIME ISAYAMA**

 **NB** **:** POV de Jeager Eren

 **Partie 3 :** Complication

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé, je me suis préparé et je pars dans le but d'étudier. Je marche distraitement sur ce chemin que je connais désormais par cœur.

Aujourd'hui je ne me soucie pas de l'heure qu'il était, après tout je m'en fiche. Je m'accorde donc une promenade sous l'agitation de certain.

Aujourd'hui je remarque que l'horizon est grisâtre. Ce ciel inquiétant menace de pleurer. Je soupire alors. Il essaie juste de passer le temps, n'ayant rien à faire.

Je n'ai pas revu Mikasa, ni même Armin depuis cette fois là. Ce jour où tout m'étais devenu fade. De quoi ai-je envi maintenant ? Rien du tout ! Cette douleur me transperce le cœur, j'aimerai que tout s'arrête mais je n'y peux rien. Au fond de moi je veux disparaître, ne plus exister mais j'existe toujours malgré cela.

Je chasse ces pensées qui n'ont nulle part où aller, je crache dans la frustration. Se sentir aussi tourmenté fait plutôt peine à voir. Je ne pouvais pas tenir en place, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me triturer les méninges, alors je me suis mis à courir.

J'ai dévié de ma principale trajectoire. Je ne voulais pas y aller, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, pas pour le moment. Je me suis faufilé jusqu'à un toit, je m'assois sur le rebord. Je suis au bord des larmes. Pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas de m'abandonner ?

Je farfouille dans ma poche mais malheureusement pour moi elle était bizarrement vide. Je soupire alors d'exaspération, même mon Ipod n'était plus là. Je suis forcé de me calmer par moi-même levant les yeux vers ce ciel qui commencer à déverser ses larmes sur Shingashina.

Et maintenant ? Que vais-je pouvoir faire ? Que dois-je faire ? M'angoissant à l'idée que tout peut s'arrêter, je crains ce qui va se passer. Mais je sais que je ne trouverai aucune réponse en me contentant de regarder les jours défilés, je ne peux pas rester amorphe.

Ce n'est pas comme ça que mes parents m'ont élevé. Je m'en souviens. Un sourire me vint soudainement, je me souviens que petit lorsque je revenais blessé à la maison maman m'encourageait en pensant mes blessures. Elle m'épaulait me disant que je ne devais pas jeter l'éponge, elle avait tellement insisté. Et au lieu de me dire d'arrêter de me battre, elle m'incitait à le faire sous prétexte qu'un Jeager n'abandonne jamais me donnant des petites astuces d'attaque et tout ça. J'avais fini dans le bureau du principal lors de ma quatrième bagarre.

Je décide donc d'aller à l'école l'après-midi venu. Je suis passé chez le principal, histoire de lui demandé une lettre d'excuse pour mon absence de ce matin mais il n'avait rien répliqué. J'arrive donc à la cantine sous le regard dérangeant des autres élèves. Je ne dirais pas que je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, j'aime qu'on m'écoute et qu'on me porte de l'intérêt mais pas dans ce genre de moment. Chuchotements fusaient dans la pièce mais je m'oblige à ignorer. A quoi bon ? De toute façon je ne peux pas me prendre toute une école sur le dos. J'avance alors vers la table où mes amis se tenaient.

« -Yo, lançais-je le plus naturellement possible

-… Eren on ne s'attendait pas à te voir de si bonne heure, disait Jean pour casser la glace

-Tais toi tête de cheval, je viens à peine d'arriver tu veux déjà des bleus ?, lançais-je froidement »

On pouvait presque voir les éclaires entre nos regards. Ce type, je le hais. Je le hais parce qu'il me ressemble. Mais je ne suis pas non plus le parfait jumeau de ce crétin de brun aux regards insolents. Ce qui m'énerve avec lui c'est que ça vie a l'air d'être toujours parfait, je jalousie sa chance. Sauf avec les filles sur ce point je suis bien meilleur que lui.

Je vois Jean en train de se lever, les poings allaient tomber aujourd'hui tant mieux j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose - quelqu'un. Alors qu'un combat meurtrier allait commencer, voici Armin qui s'interpose entre nous.

« -Du calme ! Vous n'allez pas encore vous battre !, râlait-il en nous tenant éloigner grâce à ses bras même s'ils étaient mollassons ils pourraient bien nous repousser non ?

-Pourquoi tu t'interposes à chaque fois Amin t'es sa mère ou quoi ?!, répliquait Jean moqueur »

Cette remarque n'aurait dû rien faire, elle devrait être juste une parmi tant d'autres. Mais je sentais les larmes aux bords de mes orbites, mes yeux devaient déjà briller. La simple appellation de « maman » inonde tout mon être de ce sentiment de profonde tristesse mélangé à ce sentiment d'abandon. Je serre les dents. Jean, Armin et les autres se mettent à me fixer bizarrement, me lançant des regards inquiets.

« -Eren ? Tu veux… pleurer ?, me demandait Christa la plus petite et sûrement la plus bienveillante de nous tous

-…Je pleure pas !, crachais-je alors »

Je me suis mis à courir de nouveau, je sais ça fait vraiment chier d'agir ainsi mais la cantine était barbante aujourd'hui. Dans la rue où j'avais l'habitude de passer et que j'ai traversée le matin même j'ai finalement retrouvé mon I-pod. Cette babiole bon marché insignifiante m'aide beaucoup en temps difficile, je branche alors mes écouteurs et démarre ma playlist.

Je rentre chez moi, c'est un endroit familier où je devrais me sentir bien. J'ouvre une fenêtre pour libérer cette atmosphère pesante. Je suis sur le point de me faire broyer par la pression. Je porte un sac qui est plus lourd qui n'en a l'air.

Que fais-je peindre sur la toile blanche de l'avenir qui s'étire indéfiniment ? Que vais-je dessiner sur le tableau noir obscurci par la réalité ?

Je décide de quitter ma maison, elle me rappelle de trop de souvenir. Je me réfugie dans le parc où je vais d'habitude. Je m'angoisse à l'idée que tout peut s'arrêter, je crains les lendemains où je me retrouverais tout seul. Mais au fond je sais que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse en regardant les jours défiler. Je lève les yeux et remarque qu'il y se passait un genre de cours.

Il y avait des ados qui essayaient de monter sur des rollers, je souris en me souvenant du nombre de fois où je me suis cassé la figure en montant sur ce genre de basket. Parmi ses gens, il y en a un qui ne cessait de tomber. Il avait le visage et les paumes remplis d'égratignures.

Un hoqueté de surprise me venait quand je la vois ses yeux, cet éclat qui a disparu des miennes, la persévérance. Je suis pris par son entêtement et sa volonté de vouloir réussi malgré sa nullité.

« -On dirait toi Eren »

Je me tourne soudainement vers la personne qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Alors je vois, assise à mes côtés, Mikasa. Ses yeux noirs corbeaux me transperçaient comme le faisait ceux de Livaï-nii-san.

« -Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demandais-je

-Tu es aussi mauvais que lui, répondait-elle »

Je grogne alors de mécontentement, comment ça aussi mauvais ?

« -Mais tu es aussi persévérant, ajoutait-elle en souriant

-Mikasa…, chuchotais-je en lâchant une larme malgré moi. Merci »

Je baisse les yeux. J'ai compris.

Dans ce temps qui m'est limité, j'essaierai de me redresser. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant.

Ca finira par briller.

De un, cette partie vous rappelle sûrement quelque chose nan ? Si vous regardez l'animé Durararara ! vous aurez compris rien qu'en lisant le titre que je me suis inspiré d'un opening du manga ! Pas ma faute hein ! (J'adore cet opening. *-*)

De deux, gomen ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour le publier, j'ai po d'excuse, juste que j'avais po franchement d'inspiration ses derniers temps.

Enfin de trois, qu'est-ce vous en dites ? Hein ? Hein ? Allez dites-le moi s'il vous plaît !

J'espère que les modifications apportés ne vous dérangeront pas trop ^-^


	5. Annonce

Salut tout le monde

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre sur cette fanfic (je dois vous avouer avoir complètement perdu l'inspiration) mais voir toute ces reviews me fais vraiment chaud au cœur et je me sens vraiment mal de faire attendre comme ça.

J'essaierai donc de finir cette histoire en espérant ne pas vous avoir complètement dégoûté à cause de l'attente! T-T

Bisous! ^-^


	6. Nouvel Fanfiction

Hey!

J'ai décidé de tout réécrire, du coup l'histoire a un peu changé et j'ai décidé de le poster sur une autre histoire fanfiction qui s'intitule "Le Trésor des Jäger". Le prologue est déjà disponible et j'essayerai de poster le premier chapitre le plus tôt possible!

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu "Livaï-nii-san"/"VIP" je suis très contente ! ^-^


End file.
